Grow Up
by Neko's Snow
Summary: You promise you won't change? I ask still turned away from him. I swear. More tears gush out of my eyes. They're here to take Wally away.
1. Chapter 1

Grow up

Part 1

Tomorrow.

Will I remember anything? All our adventures as operatives?_ Her? _Anything?

Questions race through my head. Questions I don't know the answers to. I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

It's just me and Numbuh Three now. The others' are thirteen, already on the other side. We haven't seen them since their day.

For the last couple days we've hung out together, just being kids. Yesterday we even went to the beach.

I don't want tomorrow to come. I don't wanna leave Kuki all alone. Why does it have to be this cruddy way?

------

_This is who I am and this is what I like_

_GC, Sum and Blink and MXPX rocking my room_

_If you're looking for me, I'll be at the show_

_I could never find a better place to go_

_-----_

I hug him. Tears flow freely down my face. He's crying too, I notice as he wraps his arms around me.

"You won't forget me will you Wally?'' I ask, staring into his eyes. He's almost as tall as me. I start to cry harder realizing he's already changing.

He smiles at me. "Nothing could eva make me forget you, Kooks." And after a couple of seconds, he adds, "I'll try to always be the same."

The words pour out of my mouth, "You'll always be the kid I love.''

We both blush severely. He scratches his head and I turn away.

"You promise you won't change?" I ask, still turned away from him.

"I swear."

I felt his arms wrap around me. "Tell Nigel and Hoagie and Abby hi for me, kay?''

"I will, Kuki. You'll get to see them in a few months." His voice broke.

More tears gush out of my eyes. They're here now to take Wally away. I can tell he notices them too, because his grip tightens around me. I spin around to face him. He holds me and I whisper, "I love you Wally.''

He lowers his lips to my ear and whispers, "I love you too, Kooks."

He kisses my forehead, and then he's being led away by Numbuh 86 and some others and I'm left crying there, looking at them as they load the ship and fly away.

_Wally…_

-------

_Until the day I die, I promise I won't change_

_So you better give up_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_I just wanna have fun_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_So you better give up_

_Cause I'm not gonna change_

_I don't wanna grow up_

_------_

I see my childhood flash before my eyes. Numbuh 86 says something but I don't understand it.

We're at the beach. I'm buried in sand. Then King Loser comes and kidnaps Kuki. Bastard…

I remember when we were locked in our own tree house with Count Spankula locked in there with us. My poor ass…

I remember when we had to go to the North Pole and stop the Delightful Dorks from basically taking over Christmas. Then I had to rescue Kuki from herself when she got all that power. I had to give her my fry's! But I did kind of take them back later…Heh heh.

They were just randomly awesome flashbacks like that.

Numbuh 86 gives me a sharp tug and I look up to see the decommissioning room.

-------

_I like to stay up late and spend hours on the phone_

_Hanging out with all my friends _

_And never being at home_

_I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone_

_I'm immature but I will stay this way forever_

_-------_

I lay on my bed crying. Wally… Has he forgotten everything already? Has he forgotten all our adventures? More importantly: Has he forgotten me?

I cuddle my orange rainbow monkey. "Please remember me! I love you!"

I'm crying to my stuffed animals, but I don't care. My sobs echo through out the empty tree house. I know I should go home, to my real home, but I can't leave. I'll be here for the next three months.

For some weird reason, I go into Wally's room. I snoop, I can't help it. Under his bed I find a diary. No a journal. Sounds more manlier.

It's empty except for one page. On the 10th to the last page, he drew two rainbow monkeys: One orange, one green. Above it he wrote: 3&4 4 eva.

I got his orange hoodie all wet.

**There's part 1! All write part 2 soon!**


	2. Part 2

**Ok, here's part 2. This story is going to be in three parts.**

Grow up: Part 2

_Until the day I die I promise I won't change_

_So you better give up_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_I just wanna have fun_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_So you better give up_

_Cause I'm not gonna change_

_I don't wanna grow up_

_------_

To my surprise the door leads to another hall way. I look around, I've never been here before.

"Where yeh taking me?" I ask.

Numbuh 86 glares at me. "Shut up, _teenager_."

"I said: Where the crud are you taking me?!" I yell, thrashing to get a way.

They hold on to my arms tightly. We're going down dark stairs now, so I stop moving.

Fanny glares hard at me. "And I said: Shut up, you stupid shrimp!"

"Don't call meh a shrimp!!!"

We stop suddenly.

"We're here Numbuh 86."

-------

_I don't wanna grow up._

_------_

I sit on his bed, in his hoodie._ I love you Wally…_

_-----_

_I don't wanna grow up._

_-----_

Numbuh 86 is reaching towards the door._ Good bye, Kooks. Ah love yeh._

_------_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_I just wanna have fun_

_-----_

_Three months later_

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Kuki! Happy birthday to you!"

She blows out the thirteen candles on her last rainbow monkey cake. Her friends and family clap and cheer.

After they devour the cake and ice cream, everyone sits down on the grass to watch the birthday girl open her presents.

Kuki thanks each person after she opens their gifts. Her favorite is a blue gemstone her aunt gives her.

To her few school friends, she sends fake smiles after she opens their gifts. Their presents are things that her younger self would have enjoyed, such as rainbow monkeys and Barbie's._ But I'm thirteen now_, she thinks. _Things change. My real friends would know what I like now, unlike these boring normal people._

Later that afternoon, when everyone had left, Numbuh 86 came to get her for decommissioning .

_I'll never see them again. Maybe at school, but we won't be friends. I won't remember all our adventures. I won't remember how much I love Wally._

_-------_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_So you better give up_

_-------_

We're walking down a hall way. If I try to say anything, Numbuh 86 would tell me to shut up and then call me a teenager.

I try to fight against them, but their grip is too strong.

Numbuh 86 stops. "We're here." And she opens the door.

-------

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_I just wanna have fun_

_-------_

We're all standing there, shivering and shaking with excitement. The final member of our team is coming.

I smile as the door opens. A terrified Kuki walks in along with Numbuh 86 and her crew.

As she sees us she grins. "Guys! Do you remember anything?"

Numbuh 1 nods. "We remember everything about being in the KND. And you will too, don't worry."

I watch as Numbuh 86 pulls out a codemoduel. "Just do like you did the first time, but you'll remain Numbuh 3."

I watch, smiling, as Kuki inserts her booger, then swears to fight adult evil.

"Welcome to the TND Kuki Sanban," Numbuh 86 says to all of us after Kuki joins us. "The Teens Next Door is a brand new deal to us all, so you are now Sector A. If this goes well, and none of you betray us, expect there to be more sectors in the future. Now, as I said to Numbuh 3: Welcome to the TND!"

**Please don't flame me…I honestly don't know if there is a TND but it seemed better than just making them forget. If you all are not too peeved at me, I do have another KND 3&4 oneshot, that you guys could check out while I type part 3. Thanks for the reviews!**


	3. Part 3

Part 3

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't want to change_

_So you better give up_

_No, I don't want to change_

_So you better give up_

_Cause I'm not gonna change_

_------_

_4TH OF JULY_

The blue car caught up to the green car. It was a battle to the finish line.

"C'mon! C'mon, you cruddy thing! Go faster!"

The blue car rockets past the finish line.

"Nooooo!" cries Numbuh 4. "I was so close!"

Numbuh 2 laughs. "Old habits die hard! I'll always win."

"You don't win all the time!"

"I win 99.9 of the time."

"So what?" asks Numbuh 4, angrily. "I win .1 of the time! That's sayin' something!"

".1 is as small as you are. That doesn't say anything!"

"I am not small!"

------

"So you're saying I need to stop wearing rainbow monkey t-shirts and change my wardrobe?"

Numbuh 5 nods. "Uh-huh, gurl. But don't worry. Numbuh 5 will help you pick out some cool clothes."

Numbuh 3 smiles. "Thanks, Abby."

"You're welcome Kuki. I'm pretty sure Numbuh 4 will be thanking me, too!"

Kuki blushes. "Numbuh 5!"

"….Just sayin'…"

Then for some reason, they both burst out laughing. "C'mon, let's get dressed for the fourth o' July!"

------

We lay on the roof watching fireworks.

Numbuh 1 lays with Abby and Hoagie lays with Fanny. As for me, I sit on Numbuh 4's lap.

A firework shoots up, painting the sky with orange and green. We both blush and I pull his hoodie closer around me.

"I love you, Wally," I whisper, as more fireworks shoot up.

He wraps his arms around my stomach, pulling me tighter against him. "I love you, too."

I sigh, getting comfortable in his arms, when…

"Teens next door: Battle stations!"

-------

_I don't wanna grow up!_

**A/N: There's the last and final part! Thank you all for the great reviews! Please check out my other stories! R&R!**


End file.
